


Appendicitis

by newtmasofficial



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Appendicitis, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sick John, Sickfic, worried Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets appendicitis and Alex works late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appendicitis

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill from the tumblr hamiltonprompts.   
> And I suck at coming up with titles.

John Laurens ran to the bathroom, covering his mouth, trying to make it before he made a mess all over the floor. Luckily he made it in time to throw up in the toilet and not all over himself and the floor.

After cleaning himself up, he sat on the floor, the cold of the tile helping slightly with the nausea.

John had felt terrible when he woke up that morning, but not enough that he couldn’t work at all. He decided to go ahead and work from him. Alex, his boyfriend, was worried about him (he always was when John was sick), but John wouldn’t let him stay at home. At least one of them needed to go into work. And it’s not like John couldn’t handle a little stomach bug on his own until Alex got back from work.

The day continued on, John having to keep running back and forth to the bathroom. The nausea was getting worse, and the right side of his stomach had started to hurt slightly.

At around two, the pain got too much, so he swallowed a few pills and slide into the shared bed. John thought he would have started to get better by now if it was just a stomach bug.

John drifted into sleep, curled up under a pile a blankets. When he woke a couple hours later, the pain in his side was excruciating. John felt like he had been shot in the side. He turned over to look at the small alarm clock on the bedside table.

It took a few seconds for his eyes to focus on the bright red letters. It was a little after four, which meant Alex would be home soon. John could wait that long.

Throwing the blankets off him, keeping one wrapped around his back, John tried to get up to grab a drink and take some more pain medication.

As soon as he tried putting weight on his feet, the pain in his side flared up. John clutched his side, falling back onto the bed.

“Shit.”

John wasn’t one to worry, but the pain was starting to worry him. He looked around for his phone to call Alex, or maybe even an ambulance, but he didn’t see it. He must have left it in the kitchen where he had been working earlier that day. John cursed again.

Crawling back under the blankets, John grabbed his side, hoping somehow it would stop hurting on its own. Alex would been home soon. Hopefully.

Alex had a very busy day at the office. He had to write three speeches for Senator Washington. He ended up getting into a fight with Jefferson. And he and Burr had a heated discussion over the bill that might get passed in the House.

Right before he was about to leave to get back to his John, he realized he forgot that he had to write up a report for another bill Washington wanted to pass. The day he was actually going to leave early, he had a million things to do.

Alex got started on it right away, fingers typing away furiously on his laptop. Three hours later, he finished the last sentence and looked at the small clock in the corner of the screen.

“Fuck. John!” It was already nearly six o’clock. Normally on Friday’s he would be out around four. John would probably be worried about him.

On his way out the door, running to catch a cab, Alex dialed John’s number. It rang a few times before going to voicemail. He checked for new texts, but there had been nothing new since they had talked around lunch time.

He tried calling again once he got inside the cab. No luck. He tried a few more times before he started getting worried.

The cab ride took twenty minutes because they got stuck in traffic. Alex’ leg was bouncing the entire way back, constantly checking his phone. The cab driver probably thought something was seriously wrong with him.

As soon as the car pulled up in front of the apartment building, Alex jumped out, throwing a few bills at the driver. He didn’t wait for change, running as fast as he could up the stairs.

“John? John, where are you?” Alex called out as soon as he opened the door.

Nothing.

“John!” Alex ran around the small apartment. Checking the kitchen, he saw John’s laptop sitting open on the kitchen table, papers spread around. He walked over and saw his cell phone.

Alex racing into the living room, but John was nowhere in sight. Finally, he reached the bedroom where he saw a lump under a pile of blankets.

Letting out a breath of relief, Alex walked over, thinking John was just taking a nap.

“John? I’m home.” Alex shook his boyfriend’s shoulder slightly, the man turning over in his restless sleep. Alex could feel heat radiating through John’s clothes. He put a hand on his forehead, pulling back quickly from the heat.

“John, wake up.” Alex shook him a little harder to get him up. John just groaned in pain.

Alex started to get worried again. “John. What’s the matter?” Alex didn’t like seeing anyone sick after his mother dying from sickness. He had been sitting at her bedside when it happened. He had been sick too, but he got better. She didn’t.

John slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the light coming in through the window.

“Alex?” John whispered. “I think there’s something wrong with me. My side hurts.” John groaned again as a wave of pain washed over him.

Alex scooped his boyfriend up, keeping one blanket on him. “We’re going to the hospital.” John tried to argue, but Alex wasn’t having any of it. He didn’t like seeing his boyfriend in pain.

They took a cab, the ride taking too long for Alex’s liking. The cab driver kept looking back worriedly every time John made a sound. He drove as fast as he could, cutting a few people off, which Alex was grateful for.

As soon as they reached the hospital, Alex jumped out of the cab, carrying John. He started yelling for help as soon as his foot made it inside. Nurses and doctors came running over, putting him onto a bed. They took John into a room off to the side. They wouldn’t let Alex follow though.

He sat down in the waiting room, pulling out his phone. Maybe it would be a good idea to call their friends. He calling Lafayette, Eliza, and Hercules.

All three showed up, not twenty minutes later, rushing into the waiting room, looking around frantically for Alex.

“What happened? Is he okay?” Eliza rushed out. She was one of their closest friends. She had even been the one to set up Alex and John.

“I don’t know. They won’t tell me anything,” Alex said, looking down at his hands. “He felt bad this morning, so he stayed at home to work. When I got home, he was curled up in bed and he had a really high fever. He said his side hurt really bad, so we rushed here.”

Eliza sat down next to him, hugging him from the side. Alex curled up into her while she whispered encouraging words into his ear.

The four friends sat around for about an hour before a doctor came into the waiting room.

“Family of John Laurens?” he asked, looking around.

Alex stood up so quickly he almost knocked the chair over. He all but ran over to the doctor.

“Is he okay? What happened?” Alex rushed out. He needed to know his boyfriend was okay.

“He’s okay. I’m glad you brought him in when you did.” Alex let out a sigh of relief. “He had appendicitis. He just got out of surgery. He removed his appendix, and he should be waking up soon. Would you like to see him?” Alex nodded, following after the doctor as he turned and walked down the hall.

John was lying in the hospital bed, wires and machines everywhere. Alex quickly rushed into the room, sitting down in the small chair next to the bed. He took John’s hand, kissing the top of it.

He looked up, and John’s eyes stared fluttering open. Alex sat up straighter. It took John a moment before his eyes opened fully, looking around the room before landing on Alex.

“Hey, baby girl.” He spoke quietly, almost where Alex couldn’t hear him.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again,” Alex said back, trying to hold back the tears. John squeezed his hand.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you people liked it! Let me know what you think! (I didn't feel like going through and editing, so if there's any mistakes, just let me know!) 
> 
> [tumblr](http://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/)


End file.
